


【静临】池袋一日

by caviaryusi



Category: Durarara!!, 无头骑士异闻录
Genre: M/M, 静临 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caviaryusi/pseuds/caviaryusi
Relationships: 平和岛静雄/折原临也 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【静临】池袋一日

（感情线轻的要命的）静临|日常|OOC大概|慎……

【文章走向向什么奇怪的地方发展了Σ(っ °Д °;)っ】

【它真的是静临，相信我。】

早晨起来室内温度刚好，悠悠醒转后折原临也对上见了无数面的天花板。与客厅全然不同风格的卧室装点普通，浅蓝色的壁纸上面是徐徐波纹，不对……他定了定神，哪里来的什么波纹只是清晨的低血糖罢了。刚刚醒来的半个小时内会处于一种模糊易怒的状态，一般来说还是坐起来缓一缓比较好，可折原临也是个例外。

他坐起来，双臂撑在床铺上，不顾大脑里的嗡嗡声恼人折原临也端起床头柜上冲好的、已经冷却的无糖咖啡，猛然灌进口腔带来一种惨然的冷意，苦味缠绕味蕾，旋转抽离，冲向更深远的地方。青年甘之如饴地喝下整杯，不去在意是否已经隔夜，苦味激荡在喉头与脑海，顿觉清醒不少。伸懒腰神清气爽，下床套上拖鞋，然后——

闭眼。

没有人的时候折原临也可以很安静，尤其是在早晨的半个小时里。没有对话框无时无刻的提醒声和手机简讯及通话的提示音就无法启动临也某种方面的兴奋与热忱，缓和步调这种事情也是会做的，偶尔。

直到叮叮当当的闹钟铃响起来，折原临也睁开眼，调整平静许多的脑海，缠绕不清的苦味化作清晰整齐的信息，出门喝牛奶咬下半截吐司边算是早餐，手机笔记本全部就位，开始一天的工作。

手指忙碌起来，味蕾僵硬起来，笑容薄浅，行为无法理解，这才是池袋著名的情报贩子。

> > >

日上三竿，高层公寓楼四周一片静悄悄，从这一层看下去最明显的是停车场。蓬盖或是封顶显得逼仄。没有心思等午饭，折原临也手撑着头困扰了不少，打印机在另一边轻微震动，吐出字迹密密麻麻的纸张。说了句什么，大概是无聊之类的，折原临也盯着手机，有点玩味，有点捉摸不透，酒红色眼眸轻轻眯起，像伺机捕获猎物的兽。然后缓缓地，轻轻地露出一个意味不明的笑。

临也找到一个号码拨过去，杂乱的忙音过后另一边响起了一个不断忍耐着的烦躁声音。

“啊呀~是小静吗~☆”这边的声音有点挑逗的意味，末梢轻轻翘起，音调明显偏高不少。折原临也感到莫名的兴奋，像在撩拨一只沉睡的猫科动物，老虎或者是花猫。带着不可预知的危险。

“跳蚤是来找死啊，居然打过来。”尽量压沉的声音。

“我可是很寂寞地在等午饭呢，才没有池袋的小静，那么清闲☆”

“哦呀，那就去饿死好了。”

“不~行~哟~要是饿死了谁来欣赏小静忍受暴力青筋突起的表情呢。”

是啊，那种超级有趣的表情谁来欣赏都太亏了，简直是……百看不厌啊。

情报贩子眯了眯眼，笑容渐深。意料之中的威胁与周遭劝阻和施力的声音，平和岛静雄说了声可恶，手指攥紧，紧接着传来不规则的电波噪声，后来就没了声音。

啊啊，小静真是可恶啊，居然弄坏了手机。

> > >

下午五点多钟，正好是下班放学的时候，街道上格外的喧闹。夹杂在居民区内的小道难得僻静，除了偶尔驶过向着停车场的车辆与三三两两的学生再无活物。树叶沙沙作响，藤萝爬上栏杆开出向着夕阳方向的浅色花朵。印面走来龙之峰帝人一行人，中学生有说有笑，黄头发的小子从未停止过无意义的调笑。折原临也挂断电话，听不见对方最后讶异催促的尾声。

“哟，临也。”不知道是谁这么说了一声。黑头发的青年走过去轻轻应答，走过紧张的女孩子身边时转过身调笑，手臂伸出面朝青天像在拥抱池袋，说：“以爱之名的毁灭啊……”看到女孩子意料之中的停顿睁大瞳孔和张嘴却无法反驳的惊恐表情，情报贩子脸上笑意更甚。

纪田转过身，离他三步之遥是那个莫名其妙人和滞留在原地的园原杏里。小跑着拥过去，被躲过后以手掩面念叨着我被可爱的杏里抛弃了啊啊难道是魅力值不够吗之类的。完美解围。

之后三人向另外一边渐行渐远，并没有与临也过多交涉。临也驻在原地打完之前那通电话，然后也向着那个方向走过去，不远的前面是较为繁华的主街，平和岛幽的海报在远处标示，少年纤细的身影落在商业大楼的一侧，占据了很大的地方。

> > >

电影院门口。

周围是说说笑笑嘈杂的憧憧人群，刚刚从门口方向出来的折原九琉璃和折原舞流在人流中格外显眼。两个女孩有着相同的刘海与发色，含情脉脉的对视全然不顾周围人流有意的目光停留。折原临也转身想走，却被九琉璃叫住——

“阿~临~哥~”

想当做没听见走人，折原临也转身混入人流，却没办法忽视两个女孩的存在。

明明是普通的人类，明明没有任何值得观察的特殊地方，但是一脉相承下来的瞳色与发色却让人无法忽视。果然血缘什么的最讨厌了啊。

九琉璃和舞流绝对是最麻烦的存在，带出去会丢人的妹妹，才不要为此被牵绊住。

> > >

从便利超市出来的时候已经是晚上了，夜色深沉，远处的灯光明亮摇曳。晚上的池袋大概是一天中最热闹的时候，夏天闷热的空气在上方挥之不去，熙熙攘攘的人群在不远处塞满整个街道。临也想了想转身向公园方向较为安静的路，空气更为干净些的地方。

更近一点看到酒保制服的时候临也愣了一下，连自已都未曾意识到的轻车熟路，以一种类似打招呼的方式丢出锃亮的小刀。冷光忽闪着划过金色头发，钉在平和岛静雄面前的滑梯上——

“哈啊，我就说怎么感觉空气都变得肮脏了，原来跳蚤在附近。”平和岛静雄攥紧拳，极力忍耐将滑梯连根拔起的冲动，有点颤抖地说完整句话，扭过头，又一把小刀擦着脸颊飞过去。折原临也抑制不住的、嘴角扯出一个嘲讽的角度，头有点偏低，目光盯在平和岛静雄身上，一种没有敌意的温度升腾起来：“啊拉啊拉，小静还真是无情呢。”

轻车熟路的嘲弄和讽刺，声音里极力压制住的兴奋和挑衅。折原临也把白色的袋子挂在一边，另一只手用两根指头握着刀柄。冷光从刀身到刀剑，映射进红色的、充满狠意的眼眸。

“说了不要用哪种称呼叫我啊……临……也……君……哟……”说着就抬起了面前的滑梯，重量压在双手上，以臂施力，青筋暴起，抬起来后朝折原临也的方向抛过去，笨重的滑梯没能抛多远，却足以到达大约八步的距离，可见发力之深。

转身避过迎面而来的物体，折原临也一边感慨着速度好慢挑衅对方，一边跨过护栏向街区跑。熟门熟路地避过擦肩而过的路牌，听到平和岛静雄无法抑制充满怒意的咆哮。笑意更深。一段路过去后情报贩子停在一头，转过身用刀尖瞄准气喘如牛的平和岛静雄身上，眯眼说：

“抓不到哦~去~死~吧~ 小静。”

“跳蚤别嚣张……”

然后丢过去小刀，划过那个人的衬衫，眼看着平和岛静雄怒意更盛，感叹于对这种极限游戏难以割舍的瘾。折原临也继续逃向一个消防水管后，丢过来的公共长椅用腿敲碎了玻璃，划破水管后水流喷涌而出，冲向几米之外的金发青年——

“噗——噗哈哈哈……小静你变落汤鸡了哟。”昏暗的街道上看不清对方的表情，不过一定很精彩。折原临也倒是有礼有节地道了别，提着一直挂在一边的袋子，双臂前后摇摆幅度夸张地走了。

> > >

天桥是个观景的好地方，向下是车水马龙的公路，两旁灯火明亮，行人繁杂，戴着黄色饰物或是蓝色的年轻人三五成群，结伴而行。折原临也双手撑上护栏，笑嘻嘻地看所有池袋特有的景观。寿司店门口的俄藉黑人和善的笑着发出传单，戴着黄色围巾的年轻人在围攻一个中年男人，面包车上一行人如往常吵吵嚷嚷，具体内容听不清，街道右边黑色摩托还没看清就已经驶远，凑热闹者抓紧手机抓拍却没能留下一点影像。折原临也转过头，不远处的街拐角，并不明亮的颜色、却依旧被他老老实实地捕捉进视线——

“还真是冤家路窄啊~小静~☆”

不知道平和岛静雄有没有看到他，青年倒是背对着他，似乎在借拐角避风点烟，能看清掉落下来的烟灰或隐或现，燃烧过后回光返照现出猩红的颜色，隐没在黑暗中。不管他是否看到了静临，不过现在这个姿势，这个形式实在是——有够让人嘲讽的。

[池袋最强吗，啧啧，下了班之后居然寂寞到一个人抽烟回家诶~]

折原临也如是想，想要过去嘲讽但是免不了一顿追打，眼看着快要到家，便当也快要凉了，悠悠的挥发空气里和夏天闷热的味道混淆不清。倒不如稍作调♂戏，点到即止。青年手伸进衣兜，领口的皮毛装饰带着烟草的味道，安静地让人抓狂。手伸出来带出一把小刀，刀锋锐利冷光凛然，丢过去不到十米……

平和岛静雄耸了耸肩，几次尝试点烟失败后干脆放弃，中指长的卷烟被丢在地上，烟头位置的火光在半空中划出弧线就已经夭折，末了还踩上去几脚，似乎是不解气。折原临也在离他不到十米的距离，小刀捏在手上，最终还是没有扔过去。

情报贩子咂咂嘴，像在回味不可多得的珍馐，稍作停留后走向天桥的另一端，棕色的外套隐没在夜晚池袋特有的味道中。

果然这样的小静，光是观望就难以招架啊。

Fin

FT

我就想说一句……小静临娘你们在一起吧！XD。


End file.
